PBS Kids Movies
}} PBS Kids Movies was a banner of used to release family films, which existed from 2000-2004. All of the films were distributed by , save for Dragon Tales: The Search for the 15 Keys and Zak and Wheezie's Big Circus Adventure, which were distributed by Samuel Goldwyn in the and in overseas markets, and The Berenstain Bears Movie, which was co-released by in the United States and international markets and solely by in Canada. The banner initially had some success, with Sagwa: The Movie and Zoom! into Action! being two of the fastest-selling family movies on home video in 2003, but was retired in 2004 after Whodunnit? A Share A Story Musical Mystery bombed at the box office, and the films already in production or completed at the time of the retirement ended up going straight-to-DVD or unreleased (and a notable exception with Jay Jay the Jet Plane: The Movie, which was quietly shown as a TV film on PBS Kids Sprout in 2008), with the rest cancelled or moved to other producers. Frequent staff were horror veteran , who directed a number of the live-action movies, and , Mr. McFeely from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, who also handled directing duties a lot. Other directors such as and also did directing duties. Out of all the movies released under the banner, Sagwa: The Movie and Dongwa's Movie! were the only two to receive (a win for Worst Example of Human Product Placement for the former and a nomination for for the latter), whilst the aforementioned Dongwa's Movie was the only PBS Kids Movies release to get a nomination at the (for The Sequel Nobody Was Clamoring For). Films 2000 * In the Mix: The Trouble with Young Leaders 2001 * Dragon Tales: The Search for the 15 Keys * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood: The Movie 2002 * Between the Lions: Share a Story * Timothy Goes to School: The Great Adventure! * George Shrinks: The Big Adventure * Zoom! into Action! * The Big Comfy Couch Goes West * Sagwa: The Movie * DragonflyTV: Snow Boardin' USA 2003 * Zoboomafoo: Jungle Tracks! * Open A Book! The Reading Rainbow Movie * Dongwa's Movie! * This is My Sleepy Town * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? * Liberty's Kids: The Movie * Corduroy's Big Adventure! * It's Magic! * The Miracle Boy of the Diamond * Mole Miner: Quartz Madness! * Redwall: The Movie * Zoom! into a Musical Mystery * Elliot Moose Is on the Loose! * Zak and Wheezie's Big Circus Adventure 2004 * Cyberchase: The Movie * Angelina Ballerina: The Movie * Sagwa: The Quest for the Jewels of the Forbidden City * The Berenstain Bears Movie * Redwall II: Heroes of the Sword * Caillou Presents: My Big Movie! * Arthur's BIG Movie * Whodunnit? A Share A Story Musical Mystery Cancelled * The Oscar Movie * Felipe Ortega * The Electric Company Released After the Banner's Retirement * (put in turnaround during post-production, eventually released by Warner Bros.) * (put in turnaround during post-production, eventually released by Universal Pictures) * Slow Down, Flo and Zo! (direct-to-video in July 2005) * Sheegwa: My Own Journey (direct-to-video in December 2005) * The Peking Catrobats on Tour (direct-to-video in June 2006) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: The Movie (aired as a TV film on in May 2008) * Ernie & Bert's Big Adventure (direct-to-stream via HBO Go in August 2017) * They Might Be Giants Get Lost (went unreleased at first, eventually released by R.A. Releasing) * Hamtaro: Little Hamsters, The Biggest Adventure (went unreleased at first, eventually released straight-to-video in 2008) Category:PBS Kids Category:2000s establishments Category:2004 disestablishments